77daysfandomcom-20200215-history
Glyph Wildarms
, Second Impact]] Glyph Wildarms, or just Glyph, is the independent senator for Venice Beachscreenshot of BravoNet newsbarJackietown Jail, Second Impact, and a member of the Squad. Biography Glyph started out his professional career as a meter maid, but rose through the ranks quickly. He managed to obtain an internship under Phillipé himselfFung Wa Phillipe, Second Impact, and sometime after that became an independent political candidate for Venice Beach, LA, where he was eventually elected as a Senate representative. The week before July 4th, 2007, he introduced a bill into the Senate preventing Bear from working with predatory mortgages"Making Our Enemies Suffer" video, the Auditorium, First Impact., having to fight off Bear's lobbyists with his arm cannon in the process. Liberation of the FTZ After Jackie began his liberation of the Free Trade Zone, Glyph was arrested for discharging his arm cannon in the courtroom, and was taken into custody. Fortunately, Champion & Dynasty were the cell after the next over from Glyph, and with the promise of new jobs at Fung Wa, he managed to persuade them to give Franco & Henri the key out of their cell. Franco & Henri then broke Glyph out in return. After escaping jail with the regulators into Jackietown alley, Henri radioed in with Chief. Chief then persuaded Glyph to join the regulators on their mission to stop Jackie, citing that the Bear CEO was also a threat to the Senate, given how close the Senate was to the FTZ. It was also at this point that Chief deputised Glyph as a "Battle Senator"Jackietown Alley, Second Impact Trivia *Glyph is known to posses some sort of “aegis”, which can provide protectionHtP Aegis *There is a 5 year gap on his CV, which is seemingly due to a stint in prisonHtP Curriculum Vitae. *Glyph wrote a thesis some time ago, one point of which was that humans need to conquer chaos to survive *It is strongly implied in Bear Stearns Bravo that Glyph was romantically involved with Colorado in the past: **The doctor is known to be an old friend of Glyph's **Franco teased Glyph about this outside the library in Second Impact, which Glyph vehemently denied **Glyph has a favourable view on career science, telling Franco that "not everything can be explained with a rulebook". **The career science book, The TruePair Job Matrix: Optimal Pairing Through Career Science **In Jail in Jackietown, if Franco tells Glyph that Champion & Dynasty's motivateion is "hard drugs, soft women and TV knife sets", Glyph replies that he likes one of those things, hates one of those things, and I misses the third every day. His eyes then start to water. The final clause could have been a reference to a prior relationship with Colorado. **There is some ColoradoxGlyph subtext in the SWAN ending, for example: :Colorado Glyph: You left me! You left me when you didn't have to! :Glyph Colorado: We have to move on. This is bigger than us. :Colorado Glyph: Let's rebuild, start a new life with the people who are still here. We can start fresh, somewhere else. Somewhere in the South, along the coast. A new life in the Sun. Speculation *Glyph got his arm torn off on the riverboat *The B dialogue of HtP Curriculum Vitae states "I think I can get your curriculum vitae in front of the right person at the bank”. Given that it is known that Glyph did work for Fung Wa for some time, it is most likely that this one was Glyph’s too, especially since it would explain how he made the radical career shift of meter maid to financier. *It is possible that Jackie was the person who got Glyph a good financial career, being a financier himself. Dr. Colorado is another alternative, as career scientists and financiers seem to be natural allies (Jackie seems particularly fond of their work, having an entire think-tank devoted to them). References Category:Characters